Federal Corvette
The Federal Corvette is a heavy ship specialized for combat. It requires the Federation rank of Rear Admiral in order to be purchased. With a base cost of almost 188 million credits, it is the second most expensive ship in Elite Dangerous, costing less than the Imperial Cutter but more than the Anaconda. Overview Comparing the Federal Corvette with the Anaconda and the Imperial Cutter (sometimes collectively referred to as the "big three" by the community), the Federal Corvette is specialized in combat, while the Imperial Cutter and Anaconda are multipurpose ships. The Federal Corvette also has the worst jump range out of the three, due to it being more than twice as heavy as the Anaconda and having a smaller FSD than the Cutter. The Federal Corvette is the third largest player-piloted ship, only being surpassed in size by the Beluga Liner and the Imperial Cutter.Elite: Dangerous Newsletter #61 The Corvette is one of the strongest ships in a firefight. In a one on one fight, a maxed-out Corvette will usually win against an Anaconda, Cutter, or Type-10 Defender due to its extremely high damage output and exceptional mobility for its size. Unlike the Cutter, it also has a power distributor capable of fully powering its arsenal and packs a serious punch. However, like all large ships, the Corvette has a fairly notable Achilles heel, in this case being its defenses. The combined shield and armour health of the Corvette is the lowest of its price tier, being outdone by the Type-10, Anaconda, and Cutter, and when combined with its large flat body pilots can find the ship's defenses to be quite quickly taken down by heavily armed ships. The Corvette, therefore, sacrifices protection for damage, making ships like Fer-de-Lance and Alliance Challenger a fairly big threat for a Corvette. The Corvette can carry up to 616T of cargo, making it a good freighter. In fact, it has the third highest cargo capacity of any ship in the game, only being beaten out by the Imperial Cutter and Type-9 Heavy making it a good choice for a well armed trading vessel; especially for those looking for Federal ships and not Imperial. The Corvette has a relatively low jump range potential, a disadvantage that is exacerbated when it is weighed down by heavy, high-performance modules for combat situations. Long-distance travel in the Corvette is often tedious, even in a streamlined exploration build. This greatly hinders its usage as a trader and makes it tricky to reach mission targets. The Guardian Frame Shift Drive Booster can be used to mitigate this deficiency. Overall the Corvette is the endpoint in combat power and is almost unmatched in sheer power on the battlefield - only the Anaconda and Type-10 can reasonably match it, and even then they will have a far harder time bringing all their guns to bear on a single opponent. The Corvette's main downsides are its poor jump-range and lower defenses but its sheer power cannot be overstated, and unlike ships like the Vulture or Fer-de-Lance it still has potential in other roles, and is easily one of the best Pirate and Bounty Hunting vessels in the game. The Corvette features two huge hardpoints, making it the only ship capable of mounting more than one class 4 weapon.Elite: Dangerous Newsletter #90 The Huge hard points are located behind the cockpit, the 2 medium hardpoints are on each side of the ship, the large hardpoint under the 'nose', and two small hardpoints on the nose of the ship. It has 8 utility mounts and as of the release of Horizons 2.2 is one of the eight ships that can accommodate a Fighter Hangar for Ship-Launched Fighters. The Federal Corvette has two cosmetic ship kits that can be purchased from the Frontier store which allows you to "remodel your ship in your personal style", in conventional or "raider" styles. The ship kits do not affect gameplay. Purchase Locations Outfitting All ships are highly customisable through the Outfitting menu of Station Services. Listed below is the default load-out for the Federal Corvette. * (L) = Loaned * x# = Capacity * BDS = Basic Discovery Scanner Trivia * It is very commonly noted that the Federal Corvette bears a heavy resemblance to the Imperial Star Destroyer from the Star Wars franchise; with the only major difference being the smaller bridge. Videos Born_a_Hero_-_Elite_Dangerous_Federal_Corvette Elite_Dangerous_-_Federal_Corvette Gallery Corvette newsletter.jpg|Corvette artwork sneak peek File:D7e5d9bc-9492-4680-97e7-100eb0236211.png |Image from newsletter #99 ffe2b38922a4824bce1f6d7b1f2109be.jpg|Cockpit fed_corvette.png|Corvette as seen in 1.5 Beta 2 011.png|Federal Corvette next to the Federation Capital Ship corvette_hardpoints.png|Federal Corvette Huge Hardpoints corvette_nose.png|Small and medium hardpoints on Federal Corvette corvette_belly.png|The underside of the ship (note the C3 hardpoint) 9WipzNx.png STFJdDf.png A7f4pNa.jpg|Black Friday Corvette 2015-12-24_00008.jpg|Black Friday Federal Corvette weapons deployed 2015-12-24_00012.jpg|In a fight. File:Elite0324.jpg File:Elite0325.jpg File:Elite0319.jpg File:Elite0400.jpg |Two Federal Corvettes above Two Farragut Battle-Cruisers File:Little-big-town-002.jpg |Federal Corvette taking off from a surface starport 1500x500.png|Federal on the horizon|link=Federal on the horizon EliteDangerous64 2016-04-01 17-20-35.png|Corvette with Black Friday Skin in Hangar Front Bottom View EliteDangerous64 2016-04-01 17-03-43.png EliteDangerous64 2016-04-01 17-02-15.png|Class 4 Plasma Accelerators deployed EliteDangerous64 2016-04-01 19-06-36.png|Fuel Scooping EliteDangerous64 2016-04-01 19-18-23.png EliteDangerous64 2016-04-01 19-23-12.png damnson2.png|Federal Corvette with Chrome paintjob at a High Tech station File:KziMudT.jpg EliteDangerous64 2016-04-07 00-05-42.png EliteDangerous64 2016-04-07 07-52-11.png|Face off with an Anaconda tbf-vindicator.png|Vibrant Green Corvette (Galouye Terminal, Obambivas) bp-federal-corvette.png|Core Dynamics Federal Corvette Blueprint Corvette Wreckage Decks.png|Corvette wreckage decks 20170418180651_1.jpg|Federal Corvette|Engineer base 4444.jpg|Corvette with Ship Kit and Matching Fighter escort 3333.jpg|Federal Corvette modified with Ship Kit 2222.jpg|Federal Corvette with Ship kit SIZE COMPARISON.png|Federal Corvette size comparison Corvette-Farragut-Scale.jpg|Corvette and Farragut scale Corvette overlooking the stars.jpg|Corvette with ship kit overlooking a star References en: